Box Weapon Middle School
by CloudyDays12
Summary: Yes. Apparently, those Box Animals go to school. Let's see how our favorite Box Animals act like in school! T for languages. Sorry about the bad summary. Accepting OCs!
1. Meet the charecters

I really hope you'll like this story, and I am accepting OCs, so if you'd like for your Box Animal to appear in the story, please see the Author's Note on the bottom of this story.

* * *

><p>Box Weapon Middle School<p>

There are not enough Box Weapon Stories, so I decided to make one. Anyways, here is some background knowledge that would be helpful in the story.

There are schools in the Box Weapon world, and Box Weapon Middle School is the best, and also the most famous.

The Box Animals take into human form when they go to school, instead of their animal form.

Since Box Animals are only given to Mafia, the only people who go are Mafia.

The Vongola Box Animals are no exception, and since they are the strongest Mafia, they go to this school as well.

There are no uniforms, but since the Vongola Box Animals can turn into Cambio Forma, they always wear them. Ex. Uri is always holding G's Archery, and Gyuudon is akways wearing Lampo's shield. Also, the students gets to choose a specific outfit that they felt the most comfortable wearing, and that automatically becomes their 'uniform'. (Leather, furs, etc…is banned for obvious reasons.)

When fighting, all Box Animals turn into their original animal form, instead of their human form that they use in daily lives.

When they are in human form, even Box Animals that originally eats insects eat human food.

Remember the phrase: "Like pet, like owner."

Here are the descriptions and such for the Vongola Animals.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: NUTS<strong>

**Age: **14

**Gender: **Male

**Description: **Hair is similar to Tsuna's, but is a lighter brown. Eye color is amber, and skin is slightly tan. Average height, and has a lean build. Always wearing Vongola Primo's cape, but underneath it, he is wearing a light orange hoodie and jeans.

**Personality:** Similar to Tsuna's, but actually enjoys battles. The strongest one of the group when in battles.

**Animal Form: **Lion

* * *

><p><strong>Name: URI<strong>

**Age: **15

**Gender: **Female

**Description: **Dirty blonde hair, and always wears it in a ponytail. Eye color is red, and skin is normal, and has freckles. Slightly shorter than average, and is lean. She is always wearing a red long sleeved shirt, a black denim jacket over it, and skinny jeans. She also has a large backpack on, where she has numerous things inside. (ex. Darts/Dartboard, a book, etc...) She is also always holding G's Archery.

**Personality: **Pretty rude, and prefers doing things by force rather than persuading. Attitude is kind of like her master. Sees Nuts kind of like an annoying little brother. She is also willing to do anything for the safety of her team. The fastest one of the group.

**Animal Form: **Leopard

* * *

><p><strong>Name: JIRO<strong>

**Age: **15

**Gender: **Male

**Description: **Straight black hair. Eye color is dark brown, and tan skin. Taller than average, and has a slightly muscular build. He wears a white collared shirt and a blue skinny tie. He is also always found holding his flaming katana and/or practicing with it in the school's dojo.

**Personality: **Extremely laid back, and like his master, takes a lot of things as a joke. He's almost always hungry, and impulsive. He has a short attention span, and is also pretty twitchy. The most athletic of the group. (He is in every sport club that is there at BWMS, and does it well, too.)

**Animal Form: **Akita Ken

* * *

><p><strong>Name: KOJIRO<strong>

**Age: **14

**Gender: **Male

**Description: **Slightly spiky black hair that looks like Yamamoto's hair. Eye color is a slightly lighter shade of brown than Jiro, and tan skin. Same height as Nuts, and has the same build as Jiro. Usually seen with a black t-shirt that says "VONGOLA" and blue basketball shoes. Also often wearing glasses, and dragging a guitar case. Is also always holding the other 3 irregular swords of Asari Ugetsu.

**Personality: **His personality is like the 'serious' side of Yamamoto. However, he also knows how to have fun and such like his master. He is also very peace-loving. The musician of the group.

**Animal Form: **Swallow

* * *

><p><strong>Name: GYUUDON<strong>

**Age: **13

**Gender: **Male

**Description: **Slightly spiky black hair that turns a little curly when wet. Eye color is black, and has dark-ish skin. Pretty tall, and pretty muscled. Usually seen wearing Lampo's shield, a green cap, and jeans with extra pockets where he stores grape flavored candy for his master.

**Personality: **Good with kids despite his scary image (kind of like Lancia) and can also be childish sometimes. Once an idea or an opinion gets in his head, then he gets very stubborn and reluctant to let that opinion/idea go. Once in a while, he has the stupidity of his owner. He is surprisingly the most artistic one of the team.

**Animal Form: **Bull

* * *

><p><strong>Name: MUKUROU<strong>

**Age: **15

**Gender: **Male

**Description: **Snow-white hair that is kind of long (for a guy...kind of like TYL Gokudera's haircut). Eye color is dark green, and has fair skin. Taller than average, and he is also lean. Usually has Daemon Spade's Devil Lens on. Usually wearing an indigo colored jacket, a white t-shirt, and regular jeans.

**Personality: **Pretty mysterious, and the only people he opens up to are his Vongola Box Weapon Team (VBWT). To anyone else, he stays a mystery. (This is the same for Roll) He is to everyone's surprise, the best cook in the VBWT. Gets along with Roll well, despite their owners' dislike for each other. (Mukuro and Hibari)

**Animal Form: **Owl

* * *

><p><strong>Name: ROLL<strong>

**Age: **14

**Gender: **Female

**Description: **Black hair with a silver streak that is shoulder-length and the tips are slightly pointy. Eye color is gray like her master, and is a little bit pale. Average height, and has a lean build. Wears a white zip-up fleece vest with the Disciplinary Committee Badge on the right side and a V-neck purple long sleeved shirt underneath the jacket. Also wears gray skinny jeans and flats. Often is seen spinning Alaude's handcuffs.

**Personality: **Split personality. Usually nice, but when something irritates her, she turns similar to Hibari. Hates being restricted or being told what to do unless that person is Hibari. Cares deeply for her team. The smartest one of the team.

**Animal Form: **Porcupine

* * *

><p><strong>Name: KANGARYUU aka GARYUU<strong>

**Age: **15

**Gender: **Male

**Description: **Light brown hair that is similar to Ryohei in terms of style. Eye color are gold, and is tanned. Little taller than average, and is muscular due to long hours of training. Has Knuckle's Maximum Break gear on him at all times, and also wears a crisp white shirt with a yellow tie, and some black jeans.

**Personality: **He is EXTREME, and really respects his master. Obsessed with boxing, and always enjoys a good practice fight with Nuts. However, he is not dumb like Ryohei. Thinks a lot, actually, and always thinks before he acts. He is very fun, and enjoys hanging out with his team and dragging them to amusement parks and such.

**Animal Form: **Kangaroo

* * *

><p>If you would like for your Box Animal(s) to appear in this story, please fill out the following information and send it as a review.<p>

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Description:

Personality:

Owner and Flame Attribute:

Mafia (please also write if that Mafia is enemies with Vongola or not):

Brief History:

Animal Form:

Thank you so much! Review, please! :D


	2. Vongola kids are Smart kids

Ok, so I got a review about how Kangaryuu is actually a girl. I actually knew this and I did consider that when I was writting the first chapter, but I realized I couldn't write a story of Kangaryuu as a girl. So I am very sorry about the suddden gender change in Kangaryuu.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, wait up! You're too fast!" Nuts jogged as he tried to reach his friends.<p>

"Well then, you'd better hurry, 'cause I'm not slowing down." Uri replied snarkily.

"Come on, Uri. Let's slow down for Nuts. He is our masters' boss's box weapon, after all. I don't think we should be so mean to him. And he's doing his best." Kojiro tweeted while flying over Uri.

"If we get late to class because of this, I'll stab you to death." Roll threatened darkly, earning a shiver from everyone in the group. They therefore went all silent, and walked faster. Nuts walked even faster to catch up with the speedy group.

~5 minutes later…~

"We made it to the extreme!" Garyuu yelled as he bounded up the steps, much to the dislike of Uri. The other followed Garyuu anyways because their masters were Vongola, and so the 7 animals all had the same schedules. Roll was the Head of the Disciplinary Committee just like her master, so she went straight to her office.

Since they were the Vongola, when they 7 entered the classroom, all of the lower mafia box weapons stood up, and didn't sit down until the last of the Vongola sat down. (AN: The other Box Animals does this to show their respect.) The Vongola only had classes with other Mafia groups that are associated with them, such as the Cavallone.

Finally, the teacher came in the classroom. "Okay, class. Today in Math, we'll do Probability. Please go to page 28. Once everyone's done that, we'll take attendance." The teacher said kindly as she settled into her chair in front of her computer. As soon as she opened up the attendance website, she started calling names. Finally, it was the Vongola's turn.

"Nuts?" "Here."

"Uri?" "What."

"Kojiro?" "Here."

"Jiro?" "I am here!"

"Gyuudon?" "Here."

"Kangaryuu?" "I'm here to the EXTREME!"

"Mukurou?" "Kufufufufu…"

"Roll?"

Silence

Suddenly, Nuts spoke up. "Roll is probably in the Disciplinary Office, where she's usually at. I'm sorry, but she is here. I will assure you on that."

"Alright…I will talk to the principle about this after school today." The teacher said tiredly while scrunching up her hair. Hearing this, the Vongola box weapons all thought one thing.

_That's going to be the last time anyone will hear from her again._

The teacher began with their lesson, but since the Vongola box animals were good with Math in general, (Yes, even the ones with not-so-smart masters) they ignored the teacher and chatted quietly. All of the box animals sat in their own Mafia Group Table and obviously, the Vongola's Group Table had the best spot. Next to the window for a "view", in the back of the room for privacy, and also near multiple electrical outlets so that they can go plug in their computer and such anytime. Yup, best spot.

"Hey, don't you think Roll would get angry when she finds out we're not participating in class?" Nuts asked his friends worriedly.

"Stop being such a wimp. You're a lion in your animal form, right? Act like one." Uri replied rudely, but one could still see that she was worried about the fact as well.

"We'll be fine to the EXTREME!" Garyuu yelled, earning stares from their classmates, their teacher, and a scratch from Uri.

"Shut up, Boxing idiot! You're reminding me of Squallo's shark. You're both obnoxiously and unnecessarily loud."

"Kufufufufufu…You're all too loud. Now the teacher's walking toward us. If she asks anything, just remember that I had nothing to do with it." Mukurou said as he 'read from his textbook.'

"Students. No matter that you are all from Vongola, you are still required to learn and study at school!" The teacher shrieked. "I also bet it was one of you who had put bear traps in front of the Teacher's Lounge!" Apparently, she's pissed. Where did her kindness from before go? But hearing about the bear traps, everyone in the Vongola Box Weapon Team

except Roll and Mukurou

glanced at Mukurou nervously. No one tattled, of course, because no matter how much the members of VBWG might feel like murdering each other, they we're still as close as family and would never betray each other.

Jiro broke the silence and answered the teacher. "We do study. A LOT. However, I don't, I mean we don't see the point of listening this class period, since we already know it all. Sorry!" He also finished it with the Yamamoto-Takeshi-Signature-Smile.

"Oh really. Then all of you, answer #5

"

"21.7" The 6 students cut off the teacher in unison.

"Well, let's see if you're correct…..oh. You people are. Um, well, err, ah, just don't disrupt the class!" The teacher said angrily as she walked back to the blackboard.

"I feel kind of bad for her. She's only doing her job." Jiro and Kojiro said guiltily.

"I agree." Nuts said, now guilty as well.

"I don't think so. The teacher should've known better than mess with Vongola." Uri replied seriously.

"Well, it was certainly interesting." Mukurou said, not being helpful at all.

"Extreme." Garyuu said with an 'I understand' face. What he understood, however, no one will ever know.

"Well, I want to ask something" Kojiro started slowly, "Mukurou, did you really put the bear traps in front of the teacher's lounge?"

"Kufufu, of course I did. One of those bastard insulted my master. Called him 'Pineapple from Hell' so of course I had to punish them." Mukurou said a little crossly.

"Well, but did you really had to involve all of the other teachers, as well?" Kojiro asked tiredly while adjusting his glasses.

"That was just a bonus for me." Mukurou replied, a sadistic glint in his eye. At this, everyone heaved a large sigh because they knew it was no use making Mukurou feel bad about the bear traps. Instead, they did something that would amuse them and keep their mind off of what they would have to tell the Vongola Boss when he finds out about the Bear Trap Incident.

Meanwhile, Roll was in her comfy chair in her office, signing papers when one caught her eye. It was the school update newspaper that she received each morning about any upcoming meetings, any accidents and such. It said: "A boy with pure white hair found placing bear traps in front of the teacher's lounge by a security camera when suddenly, the boy vanished." Seeing this, Roll thought _Mukurou. He also must've used an illusion to make himself 'disappear' At least no one got hurt. If someone did, and they found out Mukurou is the one to blame, I would be in a very bad situation as the Disciplinary Committee Head and the Vongola Box Weapon of Hibari Kyouya. I would need to stab him to death later…that idiotic owl._

* * *

><p>Another thing: I would like to take a poll, and it's about if Roll would much better be a charecter who is kind, friendly, and considerate, and would probably wear something different...wellllll, I wrote this story too early, and I'm too lazy to delete the whole chapter, so <strong>yes <strong>or **no **about Roll's personality change? I would take in votes until the 29th.

OCs will come in after this chapter.

Thanks! REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Mafia and Cookies

I found out I'll be going on vacaation with my family for about a week. So during that time, I will not be able to update on stories. I am sorry. Also, I got a tie on the Roll's personality change, so now, she has a split personality. Please read Chapter 1 for more details on her changes.  
>I also noticed that Nuts is OOC...sorry about that.<p>

* * *

><p>"Today in Home Economics, we will bake…cookies!" With this, most of the class cheered, because well, who doesn't like cookies However, Gyuudon didn't share their love towards baking homemade cookies. Neither did Lucida.<p>

"Boss, why do I have to take Home Economics again? Or actually, why does MAFIA need Home Economics?" He didn't mind eating cookies; he just didn't understand why Mafia needs to learn how to cook when they have perfectly good chefs that will do the cooking for them. He also didn't like the class because of the fact that he sucked at cooking.

"Nuts, why do I have to go to school?" Lucida was just plain lazy, and she didn't understand why she needed to go through all of the trouble of getting up in the morning, dressing, walking to school and learning about things that she already knew. She especially disliked Home Economics and P.E. because it required her to move around.

"Gyuudon, Lucida. We went over this five minutes ago when we were heading to class. This will be the last time. I. Don't. Know. Vongola Nono's Box Animal (AN: Let's call him NonoPet from now on.) signed us up, and I actually want to live, so I'm not going against it. Also, why does it matter? Cooking isn't that bad. And Lucida, you have to go to school because it's required, and I don't want you to be stupid. I'm really sorry, but there's nothing I can do about it. Especially for you, Lucida since you're not even in Vongola. Why are you even in this station? This is Vongola only. However, I'm really sorry that I can't do anything in this situation." Nuts sighed and thought of the various ways that he could approach NonoPet and persuading him without causing anyone pain.

"Gyuudon, Lucida. Do you not like cooking? I can help you if you'd like." Mukurou suddenly appeared with a large knife in his hand. (Who uses knives in baking cookies?) "This is my favorite class, so it would be wise not to insult it. Kufufu." The two cooking-haters shuddered as they saw the light glint off of Mukurou's knife.

"I can help you too. Mukurou and I are making Snickerdoodle cookies together. Want to join?" Roll said helpfully while mixing the cookie batter.

"I still don't see the point in cooking." Gyuudon and Lucida said stubbornly.

"I think your master would like it a lot if the next time they summoned you, you had a bag of cookies with you, too." Uri joined in to the conversation after she noticed that the two would be whining about it for the rest of the day until someone gave them a good reason not to or a good beating. However, she knew that Lucida's Mafia was always giving Vongola some good information, so she didn't dare use force just in case that Lucida got pissed and made Ventros go against Vongola.

"Well, if you say it like that, then…grrr…" Gyuudon reluctantly walked over to Jiro and Kojiro who were making Gingersnap cookies where he knew he was always welcome. (He could've gone to Mukurou's, but he wasn't sure if Mukurou would rip Gyuudon's face off for insulting his favorite class or not under that poker face.)

"Hmph." Lucida walked away to her Mafia's kitchen station, where her comrades were looking at her weird, like: 'Why the hell were you in the Vongola station?'

"My cookies are burnt to the EXTREME!" Garyuu yelled. "Mukurou, how do I cook something that are actually edible?"

"I can't help right now. Hey Snow, will you help Garyuu instead of me? I won't tease you for the whole day tomorrow." Mukurou was too busy helping others with their cooking problems. (ex. My cookies poisoned my friend! Stupid Salmonella)

"Uh, okay. Garyuu, you were baking your cookies on high for 20 minutes…you have to have it on medium and at 15 minutes if you're going to make them that size." She prepared the things that was needed to bake a successful batter of cookies, and then scurried away to Roll, who was happily making her second batch of cookies. Unfortunately, Roll is not the best at cooking. So without Mukurou and Snow's surveillance, she somehow added garam masala and salt when she mistaken them for cinnamon and sugar. So Snow panicked and spilt some batter on Roll, who turned into 'Dark Roll' who accidentally thought the culprit was Nuts, and slapped his face. (AN: Yes, Roll has a split personality. It's more fun this way. I barely got more votes on Yes than No, and so I'm going to do a split personality. But since Yes won, it'll usually be a good Roll, then bad Roll when 'activated' :D)

"Roll? Why did you slap me, oh shit why are you in your dark mode?" Nuts stumbled and tripped, causing him to sit on the floor.

"You got cookie dough all over my shirt, Herbivore." Roll took out her handcuffs and spun them as she advanced.

"N-No, it was my fault, Roll. I'm sorry." Suddenly, Snow was in front of Nuts, her eyes tightly closed, and slightly stuttering because she's shy, and doesn't do such flashy things like this much.

"Oh. In that case, sorry for slapping you, Nuts." Then Roll went back to her 'Light Roll' who started humming and making cookie dough again.

"Thanks for that, Snow-san. I thought I was going to get murdered." Nuts stood up and gave Snow a big smile. He then walked back to his partner Terra, who for some reason, was on the floor, and moaning. "Terra, what happened to you?"

"I slipped, and then hit my jaw hard on the floor…It hurts to talk."

"Good, that means you can't explode my brain with complicated words."

"!"

"Oh, I'm just kidding. Let me help you up. Are you okay? Why are you in the Vongola corner anyways? Aren't you Shimon? But well, at least you're actually at school…" Nuts helped him up and kind of piggybacked him as he got a pass from the teacher and took him to the nurse. "That's another bandage on his face." He muttered as he kept on walking.

~Back at the Home Economics Class~

"Dai, make the cookie for me. Ushishishi " Bel's mink chuckled and cleaned his tiara.

"Ok, but aren't you going to help?" Dai didn't mind, but he was slightly confused why did the mink never do anything by himself.

"Because I am Prince. Ushishishishi. And you're a commoner. Especially because your owner is the niece of my owner, so that means I have power over you. Ushishishishishi." Bel's Mink (AN: Who wants to think up a name for him!) placed the tiara on his head gingerly and chuckled once more.

*sigh* "Fine, whatever." Dai started making the dough while Bel's mink looked outside the window and spaced out. _One day, I'm actually going to make that 'Prince' do something. I bet his master does the same thing to Caroline. Unforgivable._

* * *

><p>Also doing a contest for a name for Bel's Mink and Squallo's shark!<p>

Still accepting OCs! The OCs that arrived in this chapter are the following:

Lucida-**KuroYume**

Terranoia aka Terra- **xXxAnGeLFLoNnExXx**

Snow**- Anuis Di Icicle**

Daisuke aka Dai**- Charlie**

**Thank You So Much!**

**P.S. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. History Teacher vs Vongola

This one isn't as good as I wanted it to...sorry about that. Hope you'll still enjoy the story, though!

Going on vacation, (I mentioned this in the last chapter) so I won't be able to update for a week or so...

* * *

><p>"Hey Am, why are you so short?" Mukurou suddenly asked while eating Roll's (finally!) nicely made cookies.<p>

"Because I don't sleep enough?" Am was surprised at the question, and at the same time, felt humiliated.

"Oi Bester, will you do something for me?" Mukurou asked the Varia Captain Box Animal.

"No, scum. Get away from my sight."

"Now, don't be like that. I'll give you that gun you've always wanted~"

"…what do you want, scum?"

"Well, since you're so tall and apparently strong according to Kuu, I want you to piggyback Am here so she could feel what it feels to be tall."

"Right now? You do know that class is in session right now?"

"Oh, is Mr. Bester afraid of making the teacher mad?"

"Grr…whatever. You'd better give me two of those guns, scum. Or else."

"Oh I will, I will."

"I don't want to ride on Bester." Am whispered to Mukurou, who just waved it off and pushed her to Bester, who reluctantly picked her up and put her on his back. Am stretched up, and to her delight, she touched the ceiling.

"Wow, first time I touched the ceiling before…" Am started.

"Ms. Am, WHAT are you doing? Bester, you too. Don't interrupt my history lesson!" The teacher was fuming at the two Vongola students.

"It feels great!" Am finished with stars in her eyes. But in a few seconds, she realized that everyone's eyes were on her, and she jumped off Bester's back, and hid behind a bookcase, like the spy she is.

"Bester, Am. Detention. Today and tomorrow. Don't forget." And with that, the History teacher went back to his lesson, and class turned boring once more.

"Bester's going to murder us…" Nuts whimpered.  
>"We'll be fine, Bester would understand. Hey by the way, Roll. Do you have any of those cookies that you gave to Mukurou earlier? I'm hungry." Jiro grinned, and bounced around in his chair until Roll gave some to him.<p>

"Poor Am." Uri sympathized with the Vongola spy as she recalled her memories of detention.

"Thanks for putting Bester in detention. I would usually be upset, but I had a massage appointment to go to and Bester was going to take us to a mission~ So thanks~" Kuu waved at Nuts and his guardians.

"You put Boss in detention!" Livya said, surprised, then Dai patted his shoulders as he calmed him down.

"Come on, don't be angry, Mukurou was just trying to make the pretty Miss Am happy. But Uri-san, Snow-san, Kajika-san, and Roll-san, may I say that you look even prettier than usual?" Dai suddenly abandoned his calm-Livya-down mission and went to his 'flirty mode'.

"Whatever, shut up so I can focus in class. There's a test tomorrow." And as soon as she was done being pissed at Dai, she focused her attention to History once more.

"D-Don't tease m-me." Snow blushed and 'hid' behind her textbook.

"Thank you." Kajika said simply and went back to her studying.

"Thanks, Dai-kun. Would you like a cookie?" Roll searched her hobo bag and found a plastic bag with cookies in it. She then took the bag and tossed it to Dai's desk. Fortunately, the teacher didn't notice, so no one got in trouble.

"Thanks, Roll-san!" Dai then sneaked a cookie into his mouth while the teacher wasn't looking. Lucky for him, the cookie was well-made and not…disgusting, or poisonous.

"Daisuke…I forbid you from flirting with my sister. If you do it again, then I will personally come and fight you. Understand?" Zero said terrifyingly while glaring at Dai.

"Um, yes sir? I will not do it again."

"Zero-nii, it's not that bad. I don't care."

"Well, if you say so Kajika…Well, Daisuke, you'd still better watch your back."

"Ms. Kajika, Mr. Zero, and Mr. Daisuke, what are you talking about over there? I'm sure the whole class would love to know." The history teacher was not having a good day. He has been disrupted by his students four times already since first period, and this was only second period.

"We were talking about your fascinating history with the Mafia, sir. About how you were trying to murder the head of the Cavallone with your master, and you instantly lost. You and your master cried shamelessly for forgiveness, I also heard. Oh, and we do have photographic and video evidence, so don't try to deny it, sir." Kajika said with a small smile. She was very good at turning the tables so that she was at an advantage.

"! I hate you Vongola students! You're all stupid brats who aren't worth a penny! Ugh! Class dismissed! I don't want to be here right now." The history teacher stormed away, and as soon as he left the classroom, everyone had free time.

"Did he just insult The Vongola?" Uri suddenly grew a murderous aura around her.

"Yes he did, Uri." Mukurou had a evil glint in his eye, while he flipped through his "Book of People's Weaknesses", courtesy of his Devil Lens. Once he got to the history teacher's page, he smirked and started making a list for the other guardians and Nuts so they could have the most amount of fun they can.

"I guess we'll have a new history teacher from now on." Nuts said while cracking his knuckles. He would not forgive dumbasses who dared insult Vongola. (He also wanted to have a good fight, because he was starting to get bored in History.)

"I guess so. After school, Nuts, Uri, Jiro, Kojiro, Roll, Garyuu, Mukurou, and I will go and teach that bastard a lesson or two." Gyuudon was obviously pleased about the fact that they were going to go and beat up the idiot who insulted the Vongola.

"Extreme! But at 4:30, I have a boxing match, so I won't be able to stay forever." Garyuu said while pumping his fist in the air, repeatedly hollering "Extreme!"

"Okay. But we'd need to have someone who will go look for a new history teacher." Kojiro started sharpening his swords.

"We can do that, since it's pretty much our fault…" Kajika shrugged, and Zero nodded too.

"Okay, then we're set. 3:15, we go and find the target, and teach him a lesson, and while we're doing that, Kajika and Zero will go and find us a new history teacher!" Roll said with a terrifying smile on her face.

"Ooh! And after that, can we go and get a milkshake or something?" Jiro said, ignoring the sweat drop that he gained from everyone while he bounced around in his chair.

But everyone, even the peaceful Kojiro, had only one thought in their mind; _Today is going to be an interesting day._

* * *

><p>Yeah...well, I made the Vongola Guardians and Boss a little more bloodthirsty or fight-loving than I wanted to, but they <span>are <span>originally Box Animals of the strongest mafia in the world, so I think this is acceptable. If not, then sorry.

New OCs that arrived in this chapter...

Kajika and Zero- **kikizoey**

Amaterasu aka Am- **Viper'sGirl**

**Still accepting OCs!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Little Brothers ? and Dictionaries

Sorry about the late update, I couldn't get rid of the password that was on my documents, and I took it off, but it'll only last temporarily... :(

* * *

><p>"Uri~.I-lost-my-pencil-so-can-you-give-me-a-new-one?" Nero jumped on Uri's back and laughed as she threw him on the ground.<p>

"You recovered from your flu and you got damn annoying again! Leave me alone!" She yelled.

"Uri, you shouldn't do that to someone who just recovered from a flu." Nuts sighed as he slunk into his seat next to his friends.

"Yeah, Uri-neechan! Don't-do-that-to-your-precious-brother!" Nero rolled away as Uri tried to stomp on him.

"Shut up. And don't make me say it again. I am NOT YOUR SISTER!" Uri got out a large dictionary out of a nearby bookshelf and threw it at Nero's head with all her might. It hit him at his temple, and he fell down face first, and unconscious.

"Okay, students. Today in Language Arts-What the Hell?" The teacher covered her mouth to restrain herself from more swearing as she slowly entered the classroom and Nero's sprawled out body.

"Who did this to my precious dictionary?" She carefully picked up the fallen dictionary next to Nero. She then cradled the dictionary as if it was a baby and she gingerly put it back in the bookshelf it belonged to.

_Did she even realize that Nero's knocked out? _Everyone thought. "Who did it?" She whimpered, the corner of her eyes starting to produce tears.

"I am so sorry, I was carrying it to my desk because I needed to look up a word, then I tripped and the dictionary flew out of my hands." Uri lied smoothly with only a small amount of guilt.

"Well, if it was an accident, then I can forgive you. But please be more careful next time, alright? That goes for everyone, too. Oh by the way, does anyone know where Nero-kun is? Is he sick today?"

_Nope. _The class thought as they mentally face palmed. But since the question was so…weird, so no one felt like saying anything. (They were also worried that if they opened their mouth to answer, he/she might yell at the clueless teacher for being so ignorant.) Suddenly, the door to the classroom opened with a big **BANG!**

"Roll! Urgent matters! Come!" Yukihime, Roll's right hand, was the one who probably broke the hinges to the door, her kimono sleeves still swinging from the run.

"Hi Yuki~ what happened?" Roll spun her handcuffs on her pinky as she stretched her legs and yawned.

"Terra skipped a class again! He apparently recovered from his fall and he was supposed to be in class right now, but from what I saw by patrolling the halls, he's not here! By the way, when you find him, give him his punishment, but don't hospitalize him. I'm giving you this warning because most of your victims end up in the hospital. If you do…" Yukihime left the sentence as a cliffhanger as Roll turned into 'Dark Roll'.

"That herbivore…I'm going to beat him to death…" She ran out of the classroom, Yukihime following her like a shadow.

"Urrnngghh…" Nero groaned as he sat himself up slowly. "I'm going to the nurse."

"I'll help." Nuts quickly said as he half dragged Nero to the nurse. _As soon as I'm done taking Nero to the nurse, I'm going to help Terra escape from Dark Roll and her weapon. If I don't, Terra won't stand a chance with the pain in his nose._

"Well…then…I will start class. You're all having a Vocabulary Quiz! You all have five minutes." The teacher was smiling as she passed out the quizzes.

"Whaaaaat?" Everyone cussed quietly under their breaths, because who in the right mind like Vocabulary Quizzes? Or quizzes in general? They were also very jealous of Roll, Nero, and Nuts.

~Meanwhile with Nero and Nuts~

"Hey Nero, you okay? We're almost there. And I shouldn't be the one to say this, but sorry for Uri's behavior."

"It's…fine…"

"Oh, there's the nurse! Um, Miss Nurse? I have a friend here and he's got a big bump and a migraine or something."

"Oh hi, Nuts! I'm sorry, but all of the beds are full. It seems as though your famiglia are causing some trouble. They're not all from your famiglia, but most injuries recently are caused by the Vongola, and as their Boss, please tell them to stop. I'm running out of bandages and dressings for the wounds. Anyways, I'll go get the ice packs. You can sit wherever you feel like."

"Okay, Nero, there's an empty couch over there, so why don't you sit there? I have to go somewhere, so I have to abandon you. Sorry."

~Meanwhile with Roll and Yukihime~

"Where's that herbivore…" Roll was muttering while thinking about her plans for the Simon boss. _I'm going to use my Jutte (Jitte) to teach him a lesson instead of my handcuffs because that might not be the best weapon to go against him. Once I get him, I'm going to handcuff him to a chair so that he can't skip classes again. But maybe that might not be enough, so I'll also handcuff him to something heavy once he's back in his classroom so he can't escape. Yeah, that seems like a good enough plan…_

"Roll, don't kill our boss." _Why, Terra? Why did you have to skip class again and make Roll turn into Dark Roll? Idiot._

"Hn. I will put that thought into consideration."

~Back with the other VBWT left in class~

"Times up!" The teacher said as the timer rang the finish of the quiz.

"Finally. Hey I've been thinking since the start of class." Gyuudon started.

"That is a miracle." Uri sarcastically said while propping her head against her palm.

"Shut up. Anyways, I was thinking that we should all go to that new Karaoke place near the bakery. I forgot what it was called, but I thought it would be fun if all of us and maybe more could come too, you know? I don't have any plans this week, so what about today? Tomorrow?" Gyuudon looked at his teammates with hopeful eyes.

"Well, I'm open, and I'm pretty sure that everyone else is, too." Kojiro said while fiddling with his guitar case.

"They are. Hey, by the way, can I come too?" Suddenly the Vongola CEDEF Boss, (Well, Box Animal) Sora popped up from under a chair, and surprised the VBWT.

"Shit, you scared me, Sora! Why do you know their schedule―right. You're the top of the CEDEF organization. And yeah, whatever, you can come." Gyuudon said while taking deep breaths to calm down his surprised heart.

"Yay! By the way, when you see Nuts, tell him that NonoPet wants to speak to him, will you?" This question was followed by a nod from Jiro, who was at the same time eating a bag of dried mangoes.

~Roll and Yukihime~

"He's nowhere! Someone must've helped him run away from us!" Yukihime exclaimed while gulping down air greedily after the long running around the school.

"I will beat the Herbivore tomorrow. Make sure he's not skipping any classes tomorrow, or else…" This time, it was Roll who left her sentence and turned it into a cliffhanger. _When I get ahold of that Simon Herbivore…ugh, now I just really need a good nap. Maybe I'll go to the rooftop and sleep…_

* * *

><p>New OCs that arrived in this chapter:<p>

Nero from **Toratao**

Yukihime from **giotsuhibaG2718**

Sora from **Dangerous Hebi**

Also, here's a notice: I am also looking for some OCs that might not be friendly with Vongola, and even might fiht against them. Thanks! :D


	6. Hellball, or better known as Dodgeball I

Hey guys. Sorry for the super-late update. I just moved, and being the new kid isn't easy. So please forgive me!  
>This is going to be the P.E. chapter, and this one's going to last for another few chapters. (2~3?) So if this chapter's not very exciting, sorry. I'll try to make it exciting soon!<p>

Uh, super-late disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN KHR.

Another super-late comment: **THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND ALERTS!** 3 ya all!

* * *

><p>"Yay, it's P.E!" Jiro cheered while dashing into the Gymnasium and joining his teammates on the bleachers.<p>

"In P.E. today, we will play…DODGEBALL! The rules are this. You may modify your ball however you want, as long as you can change it back to its original form by the end of this period. You may have as many people in your team as you want, but both teams need to have an equal amount. I chose the four captains by fighting skills/P.E. grades and their flame attributes, so that the Captain of the North side is Nuts, Captain of the East side is Bester, the Captain of the South side is Scuderia, and the Captain of the West side is Terranoia. The original rules of the Dodgeball game don't really apply, other than the fact that you have to dodge the balls. You are not allowed to kill, because if someone dies during school hours on school grounds, the school has to deal with a lot of paperwork, and we also might be in the middle of a Mafia war. You are not allowed to damage school property. The game will be held in the football field. And lastly, I will be in my office the whole time, so if anything bad happens, it's not my fault." And with that, the P.E. teacher left the Gymnasium and entered his office.

As soon as the soft click of a lock sounded, all hell went loose.

"How come _Terranoia _is the Captain? He doesn't even have the Sky Attribute! He has Earth!" One yelled, which was soon followed with a punch in the gut courtesy of Yukihime and a gasp of pain.

"I wanted to be Captain~" Someone whined.

"Hey, I found some fireworks! Let's play with them!" Someone yelled happily.

"Hell No, those are my dynamites! Stop it, you idiot! Don't you dare light them!"

**BOOOOM**

"I fucking hate you." Uri strangled the moron who dared call her dynamite 'fireworks' and light them in a building. Luckily, no damages were made, since the school is powerd with the Lightning Flame of 'Hardening'.

"The teacher's not here, so I won't get in trouble if I kill you…*insert evil creepy smirk here* So DIE!" An assassin slowly took out his weapon and wandered over to a classmate.

The P.E. teacher's door suddenly slammed open, breaking the lock. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? IF YOU DON'T GET INTO YOUR TEAMS IN FIVE SECONDS, I WILL CHOOSE THE TEAMS FOR YOU!" He hollered, making some of the students wince at the volume.

And since most people, even Mafia, cannot team up in five seconds, the furious P.E. teacher chose the teams. The P.E. teacher used the team list that he used in the last game of Dodgeball.

"I HAVE THE TEAMS, SO AS SOON AS YOU KNOW WHAT TEAM YOU'RE IN, GATHER WITH YOUR TEAM AND MAKE A PLAN OR SOMETHING UNTIL I SAY START, OKAY? THEN AFTERWARDS, I WILL RETREAT TO MY OFFICE. DON'T DISTURB ME." The students rushed toward the P.E. teacher and looked for their names. Obviously, the Varia was in the East Team, the VBWT was in the North team, and the Shimon was in the West team. (AN: Sorry for not getting creative, I just couldn't imagine anyone, even the teachers being so mad or suicidal that they would tear the VBWT or Shimon, etc. apart and making them on separate teams.)

**~With the North Team~**

"Um, I don't really like how I'm the Captain, and as for the plan, uhh, please give me some time to think." Nuts said while looking down at the ground as if the hole to Wonderland was there or something.

"Nuts, I don't mean to be rude, but you aren't very good at making plans, so I say that we should just do whatever we want." Gyuudon said apologetically while glancing at Akane, who was talking with Roll about their masters, (I-Pin and Hibari) for some support. Akane, however just ignored her best friend and kept on chatting with Roll.

"Amazingly, I agree with the Bull-head. I say yes to do doing whatever we want." Uri said while plucking blades of grass and tossing them at the direction of the Varia. When she got bored of that, (which was about five seconds later) she glared at her Dodgeball teammates as if telling them that there was no room for discussions.

"Well…okay, then…" Nuts murmured. Everyone shrugged and started crowding around the technicians in their team to see the new 'upgrades' that was given to the balls.

**~With the East Team~**

"….."

"….Voooooiiii! What's the plan?"

"I'm not making the plans, you scum shark."

*sigh* "Then us Varia will be pretty much everywhere, but mostly concentrated in the North side. As for the other Mafias, Mascherato Famiglia and Ciambella Famiglia, head for the West side, Geigue Famiglia, head for South, and anyone that I didn't mentioned, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE WHEN YOU'RE FIGHTING!"

"What?"

"I WANT TO FIGHT IN PEACE!"

"No, that's not what we meant! Why don't we have specific orders of what we should do?"

"BECAUSE I DECIDED I DIDN'T CARE ABOUT WHAT ANYONE DOES ANYMORE BY THE TIME I FINISHED TALKING ABOUT WHAT THE GEIGUE FAMIGLIA SHOULD DO!"

"Alo, your voice is so loud that all of the other teams heard our plans and everyone's looking at us now~" Kuu sang while he twirled around.

"Ushishishishi, what are you going to do? Boss is looking angry~" Beezle Storm laughed as he barely dodged a rock that was flying toward his face.

"I DON"T CARE!"

**~With the South Team~**

"Okay, so here's the plan. Tomas Famiglia, go against the North team, and STOP FIGHTING WITH EACH OTHER! Esterano Famiglia, please support the Tomas Famiglia. And no, I will not give you human test subjects. Lei Lei Brothers and Famiglia, I will trust you with the front line. Calcassa Famiglia, head straight for the East team. Ventros and Nero Famiglia, head for the West team. And since apparently, the Varia will be everywhere, we the Cavallone will go against them. When we win, we will all have a party next Saturday!" Scuderia pumped his fist in the air as his teammates cheered.

"So, will you give us human test subjects tomorrow?"

"…..No."

**~With the West Team~**

"Since Terranoia is absent, I will take over his role. If anyone disagrees, I will show them a glimpse of what hell feels like." Yukihime gave a cold smile, daring anyone to disagree with her.

"Anyways, here's the plan. Us Shimon will go against the North team. Becchio Famiglia and Nuvo Famiglia please work together and go against the South team. Trad 6, please go against the East team. I know there are three Famiglias left, all three of you have about equal amounts of strength, so one of you fights with us Shimon, and the other two may do as they wish."

"Uh…err, okay. We'll…do that."

"Good. Oh, and one more thing. Technicians, you can modify the balls as much as you would like in the ten minutes that we have left until the game starts, but make sure they are not modified enough that we can't turn it back to its original, red, rubbery state, or that we would kill someone. As the Disciplinary Committee Chairman's right hand, I have to make sure you all follow the rules. Alright? Good."

~P.E. Teacher~

The P.E. teacher has a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. The one that he got every time he did a large-scale P.E. game like this. He felt like someone was either going to get injured very badly, or even worse, killed. Or maybe a part of the school's going to get broken into itty bitty pieces again. He didn't know. He just had a bad feeling. _Please let there be nothing. Please. It's more harder to deal with when a box weapon dies instead of a normal being, because then their owners start getting suspicious of what happens inside the box weapons, and then it'll be VERY bad for us…._

* * *

><p>I would love you all more if you review~ So please press the magical 'Review' button~<p> 


	7. OC Introduction I

Hello everyone~ This chapter is dedicated to **the-person-over-the-rainbow **because he/she said that since there's so many OCs, it was getting confusing! And she/he's right! So this is an OC charecter page for the OCs that have been mentioned in the story. Hopefully, this chapter will help kill some confusion. I also took out some information, because it might spoil the later chapter, so...yeah. Thanks!

Thanks to all those who reviewed, alerted, or favorited this story or me. You guys make my day :D

* * *

><p>This is an OC introduction page. Only characters that have arrived in this story so far is mentioned, so if your OC isn't mentioned here, no worries, I haven't forgotten you. :)<p>

**Creator: KuroYume**

**Name: Lucida**

**Age: **15

**Gender: **Female

**Description: **Short and spikey white hair at the back with long black bangs in front. Have green eyes outlined in black. Wears a white sleeveless hoodie with black panda ears and black arm warmers. Also wears black shorts or a black skirt and walks around in black socks. In the rare times she wears shoes; it'll be sneakers/boots.

**Personality:**Blow your mind off lazy. She's also an evil mastermind/genius. No problem with talking or telling others off. Usually found either sleeping, eating, cloud gazing, or daydreaming. She hates putting in effort other than drawing. Likes to do things at her own pace and also does her own thing.

**Owner/Flame: **Rein/Cloud

**Mafia: **Ventros

**Animal Form: **Panda

**Creator: Anuis Di Icicle**

**Name: Snow**

**Age: **15

**Gender: **Female

**Description: **Hair is up to shoulders and a slight indigo streak along her snow white colored hair. Average height, and has an hourglass figure. Wears an indigo shirt with a white jacket over it. And also wears gray sneakers and pair of purple earrings that is shaped like diamonds. Also has a silver locket where there's a picture of her master.

**Personality: **Shy, only talks to a couple of people, but very emotional when people tease her too much. (*cough*Mukurou*cough*) A really sweet girl, and helps you with ANYTHING. Talented singer when she wants to.

**Owner/Flame: **Anuis/Mist

**Mafia: **Vongola

**Animal Form: **Snow Fox

**Creator: xXxAnGeLFLoNnExXx**

**Name: Terranoia/Terra**

**Age:** 14

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** Brown hair with blood red streaks and red eyes. Skin is pale peach. Wears a black zip-up jacket and a pair of worn-out jeans. He usually has a gloomy look on his face and has bandages. Has his fair share of fangirls.

**Personality:** Clumsy as Tsuna, Enma, and Dino conbined. Very smart, and has a habit of explaining things metaphorically. (He specializes in philosophy.) Can be observant, and usually sits in a corner reading complex books. Not the type to socialize, but good friends with Nuts. However, he only smiles around the others.

**Owner/Flame:** Enma/Earth

**Mafia:** Simon Famiglia

**Animal Form:** Brown Armadillo with red eyes and red armor that kind of resembles Nuts for Vongola Gear X.

**Creator: Charlie**

**Name: Daisuke/Dai**

**Age: **15

**Gender: **Male

**Description: **Same hair as TYL Bel, but the hair color is brown. Eye color is sapphire, and has tan skin. He's slightly muscular, average height. Wears skinny jeans, a blue shirt, and sneakers.

**Personality: **Outgoing, easy to get along with, HUGE flirt, but always kind to others around him.

**Owner/Flame: **Caroline (Bel's niece)/Rain

**Mafia: **Varia/Vongola

**Animal Form: **Tiger

**Creator: Viper'sGirl**

**Name: Amaterasu/Am**

**Age: **14

**Gender: **Female

**Description: **Mint green hair down to mid-back with dark purple eyes. Wears a knee high summer dress.

**Personality: **Loves to clean. Dazes off sometimes and likes watching kid movies. She doesn't enjoy fighting but spies for Vongola like her master. She's also kind to people within her family, but quiet to people who are not. She enjoys the company of Nuts, Uri, and Mukurou.

**Owner/Flame: **Ace/Sun

**Mafia: **Vongola Spy Team

**Animal Form: **Ring-tailed Lemur

**Creator: kikizoey**

**Name: Kajika**

**Age: **13

**Gender: **Female

**Description: **Long silver-ish whitish hair with black highlights. Has yellow green eyes. Pale and average height. Wears jeans, sweaters, black fingerless gloves, and sneakers. Also wears a silver locket. Also always has a staff with her.

**Personality: **Shy, quiet, and friendly. She's sometimes mysterious and a lone wolf. She's also outgoing and fun to her friends, can be clumsy, naïve, absent-minded, dense, hyper, and loud.

**Owner/Flame: **Emily/Moon

**Mafia: **Vongola

**Animal Form: **Wolf

**Creator: kikizoey**

**Name: Zero**

**Age: **15

**Gender: **Male

**Description: **Orange hair that looks like Yamamoto's but longer. Has red eyes, lightly tan, and taller than average. Wears jeans, a black t-shirt, sneakers, black fingerless gloves, and a gold cross necklace. Also usually a twin pair of guns with him.

**Personality: **Can be harsh and rude, but can also be overly protective. Not afraid to fight, and he fights for what he believes in. It also takes a lot to gain his trust. He only shows his more gentle and loving side to his sister. He can be a lone wolf too, like his sister. He's usually serious but he can be funny. He thinks about his sister first, then himself.

**Owner/Flame: **Emily/Moon

**Mafia: **Vongola

**Animal Form: **Fox

**Creator: Torataro**

**Name: Nero**

**Age: **13

**Gender: **Male

**Description: **Long black hair in a braid like Fon. Has brown eyes. Slightly tanned and very short. Wears sleeveless red hoodie and black shorts with white stripe on the sides.

**Personality: **Very energetic, and often talks so fast that his words are slurred together into one. He's talkative, outgoing, and often clings to Uri claiming she's his big-sis figure. Unfortunately, Uri dislikes him as much as her master dislikes Lambo. Luckily, sugar and caffeine doesn't have any effects on his energy levels.

**Owner/Flame: **Bianchi/Storm

**Mafia: **Vongola

**Animal Form: **Black Scorpion

**Creator: giotsuhibaG2718**

**Name: Yukihime/Yuki**

**Age: **15

**Gender: **Female

**Description: **Light white-ish blue hair that reaches her knees. Black-ish blue eyes. Very pale, and almost as tall as Yamamoto. Wears a white kimono with light blue snowflakes as its design. Has large assets. Hangs out with Roll a lot. Also always carries a metal fan.

**Personality: **Cruel and fierce to rule breakers and perverts. HATES Katou Julie and Rokudou Mukuro. She spars with Roll and Mukurou for good practice a lot. She likes the Simon, and looks up to her master and Enma. Nice to Nuts, Roll, and Terra.

**Owner/Flame: **Adelheid/Glacier

**Mafia: **Simon

**Animal Form: **Dark gray wold with blue eyes and white-ish blue armor thingy.

**Creator: Dangerous Hebi**

**Name: Sora Sakamura**

**Age: **14

**Gender: **14

**Description: **Red hair cropped like a boy with blonde highlights, and bangs are right above her golden eyes that are usually sparkling with mischief and mirth. Fairly tanned skin, and average height. Athletic. Has a scar over her left eye and sometimes covers it with a medical eye patch. Not really curvy, so often mistaken as a guy. Wears black cargo pants with tight black pants with red and black striped shirt like Bel. Also wears tennis shoes, but sometimes wears boots or skater shoes instead when she's feeling too lazy.

**Personality: **Very patient, very outgoing, and does pranks to show affection. She loves anything cute and anybody strong. She loves music and anything sweet, nothing bitter. If you take away her sweets, she goes psycho on you. Dark confined places make her hyperventilate. Teases Nuts, and sees him as a son/little brother. Have a brother complex and a doting mom complex.

**Owner/Flame: **Sawada Iemitsu/Sky

**Mafia: **Vongola, CEDEF Organization

**Animal Form: **Nine Tailed Fox

**Creator: CloudyDays12**

**Name: Akane Wang**

**Age: **14

**Gender: **Female

**Description: **Dark brown hair that is usually put into a single braid that reaches to the middle of her back. Brown eyes, but when she is in a foul mood, turns almost black. Average height, and is slightly tan. Chinese-Japanese, and somewhat resembles TYL I-Pin. Sometimes wears glasses, but usually wears contacts. Wears a red Chinese shirt and cream colored pants. (Imagine I-Pin's outfit) with black flats. Usually seen fiddling with her nunchuk.

**Personality: **Impulsive and outspoken. She enjoys fighting or training. Looks up to the VBWT, but Roll the most. She's fun-loving, kind of smart, and short-tempered. But when she's not angry, she can be a little shy. Is fairly liked by most, but has her share of enemies. Likes Ramen and Cheesecakes. Best friend is Gyuudon, but also gets along with Roll and Nuts.

**Owner/Flame: **I-Pin/Storm

**Mafia: **Vongola

**Animal Form: **Brown Bear

* * *

><p>I will have these OC chapters once in a while. And if I made a mistake in your nameOC etc, please forgive me, I'm sorry.

Also remember that magical saying called 'Read and Review'? Let's do more of that! **SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Hellball or better known as Dodgeball II

This is an especially long chappie, sorry.  
>This is my first time writing a battle scene, so it's probably not that good. Hope you like it anyways :D<p>

Well, hope you'll like it! Thanks for the reviews, faves, and the alerts!

* * *

><p>"You may all start now!" <strong>Tweeeeeeet. <strong>The whistle has been blown, signaling the start of the 'war'.

"Raahhh!"

"Gooooo!"

"Par-tay, Par-tay!"

"Vooooi! Ushishishishi." There were many battle cries(?) as the students apilled into the warzone formerly known as the football field.

"Bwah!" The first one down was a member of the Nuvo Famiglia struck down by a lightning flame powered ball thrown by Tamago who pumped her fist in the air.

"Whoo! First one down, by…ME!" She cheered and danced a little jig.

A ball with some original looking knives (*cough*Beezle Storm*cough*) glued on to it was hurled toward the happily dancing Tamago, but Maple caught the ball (carefully) before it hit Tamago. "You owe me." He said in a dead tone as he chucked it at one of the Varia underlings with deadly accuracy.

A different ball covered in sand paper was hurled towards Maple, and Tamago skillfully caught it with her tie. "Not anymore~" Maple gave no response, but if anyone saw his eyes, they could tell they were laughing.

* * *

><p>"!" Some people suddenly collapsed on the floor, and a moment later, Mukurou and Snow appeared with their gloves, each holding their poison covered ball.<p>

"I get about ten people down by the time you get one." Mukurou teased as he slowly started to disappear once more.

"I…will try harder?" Snow bit her lip slightly as she tried not to let Mukurou's teasing to her head.

An arm grabbed the disappearing Mukurou and got him back to 'completely visible' again. "Mukurou, you shouldn't say that to Snow. Apologize. Please? Or else." Roll was switching back and forth from Dark and Regular Roll.

"If it was anyone else other than you or Nuts who asked, I would've said no. Sorry, Snow." Mukurou smirked and shrugged at the same time.

* * *

><p>"Scum. I want my filet." Bester glared daggers as he got down 14 people with <em>only one ball<em>. (And would've gotten Alo too if he hadn't ducked from experience.)

"Shitty boss, you just ate a twenty pounder ten minutes ago! And if you hadn't noticed, we are currently in the middle of a dodge ball game, and therefore busy….VOOOOI! Don't ignore me!"

"Boss wants his steak, he gets his steak!" Livya yelled as she started rummaging through the cooler box that appeared out of nowhere for her boss' steak. Once she found it, she proudly put it on a silver platter and gave it to her boss.

"It's cold, scum." He smashed the plate and steak in Livya's face.

"Of course, I'll get it heated right away." And she slowly and carefully heated it with a…flamethrower.

* * *

><p>"Is Nuts okay? Is he fine?" Sora shook Jiro with panic in her eyes.<p>

"Ahaha, don't worry so much, Sora. Nuts is a pro at P.E…he's strong, too." Jiro laughed heartily as he broke the arm of an underling from the Mascherato Famiglia from his very powerful throw. Not that Jiro noticed, anyways.

"You know what? You're right. But if he's hurt in any way, then I will break who ever did it." A murderous aura grew around her then disappeared as she went skipping away to smash some more bones and to get more blood on the green field.

* * *

><p>"Puh-Please don't hurt me." Nox whimpered. The member of the Lei Lei Brothers' Famiglia was shocked for a second, but that was all the time Nox needed to tazor her opponent and then beat him senseless. "Never said <span>I<span> couldn't hurt you." She giggled to herself as she walked away to go trick a different opponent.

* * *

><p>"Where the Hell is Lucida?" A Ventros Captain hollered in rage as he looked around for one of Ventros' best fighters.<p>

"I think she left after Home Ec, sir."

"Fff-uuu-ccc-kkk! When I don't need her, she's there, she's gone! When I'm――― **THWACK. BOOM!**" The Captain fell down gracefully and slowly as if in slo-mo as he got KO'd by an exploding dodge ball.

"Captain~~~~~!"

* * *

><p>"Here's a song for all of you to hear…called 'Special Illusion', by none other than Fran, from the Vongola Varia…<em>Riaru? Gensou? Azamuku Kaikan…<em>_" _Anna started singing with full energy.

"#$%&\!" (Translation: Fghjk!) Many collapsed on the floor, foam and spit dribbling out of their open mouth.

"Don't worry, this song won't kill you, since I'm not allowed to kill in this game. If it was 'Bloody Bel', then you would all be dead right now. OMG, are those lilies I see? Sorry, fellow comrades! I need to get them asap!"

* * *

><p>"Yuki! Long time no see! Didn't know you were at this school!" Yamato cried out joyfully.<p>

"Yamato? So it was you who transferred here this year…why weren't you in class?" Yuki's eyes glinted dangerously.

"Uh, well…I was skipping…its sixth period, so I left and…ya know…" He scratched his head and smiled sheepishly.

"I will cleanse your crime." Yuki threw an ice-covered dodge ball at Yamato's face point blank.

"Ow! Fuck!" Yamato spit out some blood and wobbled a little. But he held his ground and picked up his ball and threw it at Yuki super fast.

* * *

><p>"Hey Gil, you ready?"<p>

"To grab a random girl and make her fall for me in five minutes? Not quite. To go on a damn ball throwing rampage? Always."

Negare shook his head, irritated. "K, whatever. Just….make sure you have, my back."

"Wouldn't it usually be the other way around? Since I'm the older one?"

"No." Negare then started to go on his ball throwing rampage, so Gil had to rush and support him.

* * *

><p>"You have terrible fashion sense, bitch." Uri growled as she pinned Alice to a wall with her arrows.<p>

"Hell no, SON of a bitch. I can't believe that the 'feared' right hand of the Vongola Boss is you and your owner. No wonder your team is so fucking weak." Alice laughed cruelly and spat in Uri's face.

"You did NOT just say that." Uri upper cutted Alice and Alice gave a feeble attempt to knee Uri's stomach, and when she saw that didn't work, she clawed Uri's face. Blood slowly dripped from the 'claw marks' and on to Uri's anger-quivering fist.

"I…don't care if you insult me…but you are NOT allowed to insult my team…or my owner." She picked up her ball, pulled her arm back, and with all her might, hit the girl with the rock-filled ball in the gut, and Alice crumbled to the floor. Uri was feeling very pissed by then, so she kicked some dirt at Alice's now unconscious body, and left the scene. "Only I'm allowed to do that."

* * *

><p>"ZEROOHH!" Lavi roared.<p>

"What." Zero glared at Lavi while also trying to knock the daylights out of some guys who have been attempting to corner Kajika.

"I know you love Kajika!" Lavi pointed an accusing finger at Zero.

"Uh, of course I do. She's my sister." Now, Zero was confused. What is wrong with this guy?

"Hah! I know you're lying! She's not your sister!"

"Yes, she is. Are you okay? Like your mind?"

"Stop lying! And I'm perfectly fine!" Lavi lightly tossed his rubber ball up, lit the ball with a lighter, and then hit it as strong as he can with an aluminum bat towards Zero. Zero quickly massaged his temples before he shot down the ball with his guns. He kept on continuing, because Lavi was now on a roll, tossing, lighting it on fire, hitting it with his bat, and repeat, repeat, repeat.

After a while to Zero's dismay and Lavi's joy, Zero ran out of spare bullets, then it was just fist fighting, but Lavi had an upper hand since he had a nunchuk.

"I…will…win…I went through harder hardships…" Lavi shoved Zero to a wall, brought up his nunchuks, and brought it down.

* * *

><p>"Raiki, you do know that it's like ninety degrees right now? Why do you have the scarf?" A Ciambella Famiglia member asked confusedly as she threw a ball at Raiki.<p>

Raiki grimaced. "I would prefer not to answer this question."

"C'mon, why so? I'm gonna beat you, so let's do it as your last dying word!" Raiki's annoying opponent whined.

"Please shut up."

"No, tell me!"

"This is your last chance."

"You can't scare me. Neither does your team. I bet CEDEF is the one who always bring the Vongola down. I was against this whole alliance between Ciambella and Vongola in the first place. Why would I want to be buddy-buddies with Vongola and their weak CEDEF? CEDEF is just a group made out of brains, after all." But she regretted saying that, as soon as Raiki's lightning and storm flame powered ball made contact with her. He knocked out the by-standers as well, and would've broken a building if Sora lightly placed a hand on Raiki's shoulder, then shook her head as if saying. "Not now."

* * *

><p><strong>~BOSS BATTLE~<strong>

"Nuts." Scuderia nodded at the Lion as he prepared his ball.

"Bester…" Yuki fused her dodge ball with her glacier flames, sweat glinting on her forehead with her fight with Yamato.

"Yuki." Nuts glanced at the sub-Captain, while straightening his cloak.

"Scum." Bester looked drowsily at Scuderia.

"Eh?" Scuderia ruined the serious atmosphere with his unneeded 'eh?' He really didn't expect to be called 'scum' at this timing. One of Squderia's loyal subordinate who was standing behind his boss, slightly chuckled when he heard his boss' lame shriek.

"I don't care what the scum teacher says. I'll kill you." Bester aimed his guns at his opponents…and shot.

**POP!**

Flags and streamers got shot out of Bester's guns and got caught in the hairs of the other bosses, who had their eyes wide open in surprise.

"?"

"That owl bastard…" Bester growled.

_Shit! Mukurou really done it this time! But I'm saved! _This thought was flashed through Yuki, Nuts, and Scuderia.

_~Somewhere a little further away, Mukurou appeared and shivered._ _He suddenly felt this cold, murderous aura, so he decided to appear. Suddenly, he sneezed. _Is someone talking about me behind my back?_ He thought. He decided to shrug it off, and he disappeared once more_.~

"Can I please make sure of something? The rule of BWMS style Dodgeball is Captain Win equals 100 points plus amount of people left conscious divided by number of people who didn't participate, right?" Yuki asked.

"Remember that the number of people is zero people equal one person, one person equals two people, and so on and so forth." Nuts added.

"Scums. I don't like waiting."

"We only have five minutes left until the game's over…so we should." Scuderia nodded.

Yuki lunged with her glacier flame infused rubber ball towards Scuderia, who ducked and used his whip to tangle Yuki's legs and cause her to trip on the floor, giving a second for Bester to pummel his ball into Yukihime's face, knocking her out…or so they thought, until her body shattered into shards of ice.

"That was my blizzaroid. I'm still here." Yuki froze Scuderia's feet on the ground.

"Crap…you guys go away, it's dangerous. NOW!" Scuderia gritted his teeth and told his faithful subordinates to leave. Little did he know that was the worst thing he could've done.

"Idiot." Yuki threw her ball with all her might, and the ball smashed into Scuderia's face, causing the poor horse's nose to bleed like a waterfall. He tried to use his whip to knock out Yuki so he could at least not be the first one down, but since none of his subordinates were there, he simply knocked himself out. Yuki and Nuts did know that Scuderia was as clumsy as his master, but they didn't think it would be _that _bad, so they just stood there, dumbfounded.

Bester quietly fused his leg with his storm flame, then swiftly kicked Yuki's unguarded back, and she went flying, flying, then…

**CRASH!**

She went through the concrete wall of the Cafeteria, and then fell inside. She fell on the floor of the Cafeteria, her kimono slowly being soaked red with her blood. (Since it was 6th period, no one was there, and therefore, no one to hear the crashes or help her. It was all up to Nuts.)

"Bester! How could you…? She's alive, right?"

"Didn't I say at the beginning, scum? _I don't care what the scum teacher says. I'll kill you._" Bester smirked and sat on his throne that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Nuts got out his ear piece and yelled; "Garyuu! If you're fine at the moment, hurry towards the cafeteria! I know that you might pass a lot of your comrades who are wounded, but ignore them just for now, I'll send a different team of healers for them."

"What are you talking about to the EXTREME?"

"Yukihime is close to death, and she needs medical attention fast. Can you do it?"

"Of course, I can. I'LL SPRINT TO THE EXTREME!"

"Ouch, watch the volume. Thanks, though." Nuts sighed in relief as he prepared himself for his battle at hand.

"I won't forgive you."

"You think I care, scum?"

"You should." Nuts suddenly disappeared, then appeared a millisecond afterwards behind Bester's back. He got his ball and shoved it in Bester's face…well, he tried, but the ball was firmly gripped by Bester, who was sneering.

"That's it, scum?" Bester flung the ball, Nuts and all, but Nuts let go and so he just simply hovered in the air with his flames.

"No." Nuts erased his presence as he disappeared from his lightning speed once more. He was whizzing around and around Bester, he suddenly went away and put a fake presence right next to Bester. Bester picked up the bait greedily, and punched the air where he thought was where Nuts was. When he realized it was a fake, it was too late.

"Wrong." Nuts appeared in front of Bester, then thwacked the side of Bester's face with a sky flame powered (Translation: Ball that is now a rock) ball. Bester was practically thrown off his throne, and as soon as he got up, he was struck down again by Primo's gauntlet.

"I win, Bester." Nuts left the battle scene and at the exact moment he flew away, the P.E. teacher appeared, and whistled the end of the game.

* * *

><p>~Scores~<p>

"Let me see the scores…the Captain fight was won by Nuts, so plus a hundred points to the North Team. That equals 298 points. South Team gets 169 points. West Team gets 97 points because Terranoia is missing at the moment. East Team got 290 points, but since their boss nearly killed Yukihime, if it wasn't for Kangaryuu, minus 100 points. So this term's sixth period P.E. champion is the NORTH TEAM! Congratulations, now just put your balls back to normal, change into your normal clothes, and then we'll end the class."

"Uhm, sir? May I say something?"

"You just did."

"Sir, please!"

"WHAT."

"None of the balls will go back to normal…" And a chorus of 'Me Too's by technicians erupted around the teacher.

"Detention for all Technicians! And the Famiglia that they're in has to pay for the expenses!" The teacher barked.

_My gut was right…the Cafeteria is ruined, a student almost died, the balls are all useless now...maybe I should retire…even though I'm only 35…_

* * *

><p><strong>Important: <strong>From now on, for the OCs, I would much prefer it if you would use actual existing charecters as their owners. (*cough* especially for the Simon Famiglia *cough*) Ex) Sora Sakamura = Sawada Iemitsu, Yukihime = Suzuki Adelheid etc...

Didya like it? Please tell me in the reviews! Constructive Criticism is welcomed! :D

**New OCs that arrived in this Chapter...**

Tamago... **ghost-dark**

Maple... **Bleach-ed-Na-tsu**

Nox... **Otaku HoLic**

Anna... **moonlight phonex101**

Yamato... **Ollie ()**

Gil... **The Demon Rabbit**

Negare... **The Demon Rabbit**

Alice... **kikizoey**

Lavi... **kikizoey**

Raiki... **lightning587**

I hope I made no mistakes...this Chapter was kind of like a Super-OC-Chapter, filled to the brim with OCs... I'll do an another OC introduction page soon...


	9. Extra: Halloween Special

Sorry for the delay, but this is the **HALLOWEEN SPECIAL!  
><strong>To make up for it, I planted some seeds of Romance...hope you'll like it!

* * *

><p>Kojiro was practicing his guitar when his phone rang, signaling that he got a text. He got up, and walked over to the couch where his cell was.<p>

**You got a message from: Nuts**

_Hey, since it's Halloween in a couple of days, we've decided to host a party on Halloween. We'll start preparations from tomorrow at the Vongola Mansion at 3:00, so please bring some party decorations. Also, don't be late so we could start right away. Thanks._

Kojiro grinned, and texted back.

_K, sure. I'll bring some ghost decorations. I gotta go, sorry. See you tomorrow. :) P.S. Why can't we Tenth Guardians live in the Vongola Mansion?_

**You got a message from: Nuts**

_Since my owner's not officially Vongola Decimo yet, only I can live in the Vongola Mansion, sorry. Uh, see you tomorrow._

Kojiro got out a notebook, and started to write a list about what he needed to buy.

**~The Next Day~**

"Gyuudon's late, isn't he…" Nuts sighed as he looked at his watch. 3:38. 38 minutes late. His fellow VBWT members were irritated as well, and it was obvious.

"I'M SO SORRY!" Gyuudon burst into the room, several large bags of candy in his hands, bulging almost to the point of bursting.

"You were late…" Uri growled.

"Herbivore…" Dark Roll got in her fighting stance.

"You dare to make us wait? You have some guts, little cow." Mukurou smiled eerily.

"Haha, it's okay…but I'm hungry now… D:" Jiro patted his rumbling stomach.

"YOU WERE LATE TO THE EXTREME!" Garyuu punched the air in front of him.

"We don't have much time; we should hurry and start the preparations." Nuts and Kojiro said, starting to get out their decorations.

And so the VBWT started to quietly set up their decorations. Nuts with his streamers and also taking away valuable objects to the basement, Uri and Roll were writing out the party invitations, Kojiro and Jiro was setting up the ghost and monster decorations, Gyuudon was organizing the candies and also going to the store and buying whatever his other team members wanted as his punishment for being late. Garyuu was EXTREMELY cleaning the house. Lastly, Mukurou was on his own in the backyard, practicing his illusions to see which illusion would be best for the party.

**~Finally, the Day of the Party~**

"The guests will start arriving in two hours!" Nuts announced.

"I'll make some cookies." Roll said, then was interrupted by Mukurou. (Remember how Roll isn't that good at cooking?) "Let me help you, so we can make them taste better!"

"Uh, okay. Sure."

"I'll start making the drinks." Uri got out a brown colored liquid in a flask from her pocket as she walked away into the kitchen.

"Kojiro and I will do the decorations for the front and backyard. Hey, don't look at us like that, we didn't have time before." Jiro slightly pouted as he half dragged Kojiro outside to start decorating.

"I'LL EXTREMELY CARVE THE PUMPKINS!" Garyuu got out a very sharp knife from the kitchen and immediately started on carving Jack-O-Lanterns.

"I'll go buy some more decorations, because I don't think we have enough fake blood." Nuts said to himself while he looked around his house.

"I can always supply you with blood…" Mukurou crept up to Nuts and said quietly.

"HIEEE! No! FAKE blood! FAKE!" Nuts shrieked as he ran away to the party shop near his house.

**~Finally, the Party Started…~**

The guests finally started arriving. The first ones that arrived were the Cavallone, then the Shimon, and so on and so forth. Finally, the last ones to enter were the Varia. (The VBWT didn't really want to invite the Varia because they always break things, but in the end, they decided that it would be more trouble if they didn't invite them, and Beezle Storm and Kuu got pissed or something. There was also always that hopeful chance that they won't come…too bad that didn't happen…)

To all of the guests' surprise, the lights went out. As they were all making surprised noises among themselves, an obnoxiously loud voice sounded. "THANKS FOR EXTREMELY COMING TO THE VBWT HOSTING HALLOWEEN PARTY! NOW INTRODUCING…THE VBWT!"

The VBWT, all wearing their costumes, came out dramatically from their positions.

Nuts, who was dressed as Frankenstein, suddenly rose from under the blanket on the couch that had a sign that said: "_Warning: Fragile Decoration. Do Not Touch_" before, making some of the female guests who were near the couch shriek. The orange spotlight was shining down on Nuts, making his sweat glisten orange.

Uri, who was dressed as a witch, suddenly arrived in a puff of green smoke, her cackling laugh echoing in the party room. Her face illuminated by a red spotlight…ugly fake warts and all.

Kojiro, who was dressed as Michael Jackson, came moonwalking out of an illusion mirror, the song 'Man in the Mirror' playing as a BGM, his white costume looking blue from his spotlight.

Jiro, who was dressed as a banana, came out from under the punch table, surprising everyone and making the guests gasp in surprise. He too, had a blue spotlight on him.

Gyuudon was dressed as Jason, and he came out of the illusion pond, the kitchen knife glinting dangerously and the green spotlight on him making him look like he had slime on his face when they were actually fake blood.

Garyuu, who was dressed as a gigantic Jack-O-Lantern, and shining with the yellow spotlight, yelled "EXTREME PUMPKIN!" while he jumped in the party room from the window next to the front door. (Unfortunately, when he landed, he smashed one of the Jack-O-Lanterns that he worked so hard to carve. D: )

Roll, who was a vampire, gracefully flowed down (fell?) from one of the roof beams, her black and red cape billowing behind her, and the purple spotlight following her whole falling journey.

And last but not least, Mukurou, who was Freddie Krueger, slam-slid the backyard doors open, illusion lightning illuminating his burned face in the dark night. The indigo colored spotlight that made his gloves armed with razors shine creepily definitely didn't make him look any less creepy.

After they were all satisfied with their grand entrance, the VBWT members gathered together to the middle of the floor and put on their pin microphones.

"Thank you for coming to our Halloween Party tonight. Err, I hope you will enjoy yourselves tonight, and help yourselves to the drinks, candies, and etcetera on the tables." At this announcement by Nuts, all of the guests cheered and applauded.

The first music that played was "Thriller" by Michael Jackson. The VBWT members, except for Kojiro, moved back. This left only Kojiro in the center of everyone, and as soon as the song officially started, Kojiro started dancing and lip synching…and it was, to simply put it, amazing.

As the main part of the song started after the narration part, (where all the zombies start coming and dances with Michael Jackson) many of the other guests joined in, as well. It looked so professional, that if they didn't know any better, they would've mistaken them for pros. But that, my dear reader, is what they call _Mafia Quality. _(AN: Sorry, I couldn't help it. :P)

The time kept on passing, and some of the guests started acting…weird. As in, weirder than usual. The guests started to wobble around, or simply stop trying to stand all together. Some of their faces were looking sickly, too. Roll and Mukurou were the first ones to notice so they decided to investigate right away.

"Were any of the guests sick before they came here?" Roll asked.

"Not unless everyone got sick between the five or so hours after school. So it means they got sick or something here…this is troubling." Mukurou furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hey…You know what any type of poison smells like, right?" Roll smirked.

"Yeah, I do…oh no. I am NOT going to sniff our guests' mouth to see if they've been poisoned or not!" Mukurou slammed his fist into a wall.

"Yes you will. I will play some kind of a slow song, then you go dance with one of those wobbly people, and when you dip her, you sniff her mouth. See? Easy."

"I am NOT doing this. And you do know that this isn't prom? Everyone will think it's weird if a slow song started."

"Nah, I don't think they would care. C'mon, Mukurou! Please?"

"What will you give me?"

"Hm…! All of my candy that I got today!"

"I don't really want it…" Mukurou sweatdropped.

"Do it, or else." Roll finally snapped, turning her into Dark Roll.

"I'll make you a cupcake." Roll has been taught various Poison Cooking tricks from Nero, and she was best at making Poison Cupcakes. (Her last target died as soon as his skin touched the cupcakes. R.I.P.)

"You wouldn't dare."

*evil smirk* "You know I would. Do it."

"Rock Paper Scissors."

"Okay!" Normal Roll came back, and they did a round of rock paper scissors. At the end, Roll won, and so Mukurou had to go and sniff a girl's mouth.

"Guests, now we are slowing things up a bit for just one song. Grab a partner, and start…BALL DANCING!" Roll suddenly turned the music into some kind of creepy, horror, classical, instrumental song. The guests were surprised at first, but they did as they were told. Mukurou had picked a partner as well, and as soon as the songs started, the costumed Mafias started dancing majestically, and gracefully.

Finally, it was the perfect timing for Mukurou to dip the girl he was dancing with. As he did this, Roll felt her heart ache a little. _What the fuck? Ouch._

Mukurou felt really weird as well. But since he's Mukurou, he ignored the weirdness in him and sniffed the girl's mouth. _Alcohol?_

As soon as the song was FINALLY over, Mukurou instantly released his partner and went to Roll to report the surprising news.

"Alcohol? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I think it was vodka."

"Who made the punch today?"

"Uri―Oh no, she didn't…"

"Kufufu…it seems as though our team's cat has been naughty…" Mukurou smiled spookily, his burned-face-makeup looking every creepier than before. Mukurou and Dark Roll glided across the party room and to the other side, where Uri was eating some chocolate.

"Uri." The duo said together, and Uri could easily tell that her special 'surprise' got found out, and therefore, she should be running. (She hates running away, but when it's Dark Roll and Mukurou against you, you should always think twice before trying to go against them.)

"Oh…I have an essay to finish…for…Calculus…"

"You don't take Calculus." Dark Roll glared menacingly.

"Bye!" Uri used the fact that she was the fastest one out of the VBWT to her complete advantage by switching to her Animal Form and running away.

"Damn it." Dark Roll and Mukurou swore together. They both knew from experience that they won't be able to catch up to her. That left only one option: Kill her tomorrow. So they relaxed, and decided to let Uri's problem rest just for the night. The drunken guests _were _entertaining to watch, after all.

"WE WILL START THE MOST EXTREMELY BEST COSTUME CONTEST! START VOTING NOW, BY WRITING THE NAME OF THE PERSON WHO YOU THINK HAD THE MOST EXTREMEST COSTUME TODAY ON A PIECE OF PAPER, THEN TURN IT IN TO THE BOX IN FRONT OF ME! WE WILL STOP TAKING IN VOTES IN ONE HOUR!" Garyuu shouted at max volume. Everyone winced at the loud volume, but was also happy that Garyuu didn't have a microphone. If he did…*shudders*

**~One Hour Later~**

"EXTREME WINNERS!" Garyuu yelled to the guests. By now, everyone had a ringing headache in their head, so the 'host' switched to Nuts.

"Uh, hello everyone. WE now have all of the votes all counted, so we will say the Top three best costumes for this year's Halloween party." Applauses and cheers erupted around Nuts, who had a golden envelope in his hand.

"Third Place is… *drumroll by Kojiro* Levvy, wearing a…Wine bottle costume… Anyways, Levvy, c'mon up. You get your own TV show for the Varia!"

"…Thanks. Boss! We got our own show! What should we do?"

"Shut up, scum. You're irritating me."

"Uh, well…Second Place is… *drumroll by Kojiro* Nero, wearing a Superman Costume! Good job, Nero! Oh wow…you really look like Superman! You get your own Casino!"

"Yay! I'm-so-happy! Uri-Uri-look! Hey-where-is-she? I'll-go-find-her! Thanks-so-much-for-voting-for-me!" Then Nero ran off to find Uri, whooping all of the way.

"Wow that kind of wore me out…Anyways, the Grand Prize Winner is… CHITOMI-chan! She was wearing a purple poker chip costume with…balloons? Great job! You got…your own private jet for the Shimon Famiglia! Congratulations! Any comments?"

"Mi-Mu-Mi-Mi-Mi-Ma-Mu." Chitomi then walked away…on her hand. "I know where Uri is~ Mi-Mi-Mi-Ma-Muuuu~"

Silence.

Nuts coughed. "Uhm, well, that's it for tonight's party…we do have school tomorrow, and it's two a.m. in the morning…yeah. Thanks for coming!" However, all of the guests kept on lingering and didn't go away. So the solution to get rid of the guests? Lies.

"KUU IS GOING TO SING HIS EXTREME ORIGINAL SONG IN FIVE MINUTES!" Garyuu shouted, and the guests all dispersed, no one wanting to hear Kuu's 'beautiful' singing.

"That wasn't very nice~" Kuu whined, after he noticed that all of the guests except him has left. (Yes, even the other Varia members.)

"Sorry, we'll buy you a mannequin and some clothes for you."

"Hm~ okay, then~. Well, g'bye~" Kuu skipped away to the Varia mansion, and there has been sightings of a certain Sun Varia Guardian skipping all the way to the Varia Mansion, one of his skips reaching 3 feet high.

"Well, I have some homework to do, so I'm going to go home. See ya at school, guys. Oh, and tell that drunken Gyuudon there that the candies were good, please!" And just like that, Jiro and Kojiro left.

"I WILL EXTREMELY TAKE GYUUDON HOME! HIS BUTLER SHOULD BE ABLE TO TAKE IT FROM THERE! BYE, NUTS!" Garyuu ran extremely away to Gyuudon's house, dust flying everywhere behind him.

"We're going to go home, too. The party was pretty fun, Nuts. I'll see you at school." Mukurou grabbed Roll's hand and got out of the Vongola Mansion, ignoring her "What are you doing?"s.

_But…this isn't too bad. _Roll thought. But then again, if it was bad, then she would be Dark Roll right now.

_Why am I doing this? But it feels right…kind of? _Mukurou shook his head, as if getting the strange thought out of his mind for the second time that night.

Only Nuts realized what was starting to happen between his two most feared Guardians, and he decided to support them in the backgrounds… _Oh wow…my scariest Guardians…let's see what will happen next…_ :)

* * *

><p>I didn't have enough time to write a draft for this, to be honest. So if this is terrible, I'm so very sorry.<p>

**New OCs that arrived in this Chapter...**

Chitomi / Chitt. M... **Hikari No Arcobaleno**

Constructive Criticisms are welcome! Press the **'Review' **button to see a glimpse of the future...maybe?


	10. History Teacher vs VBWT II

Okay, to be honest, this chapter might be kind of disturbing...

I hope you'll like it anyways, though.

I'd like to give my thanks to **lightning587 **because he always reviews my stories, and he always helps me out! Thank you! :D

* * *

><p>"Ugh, school's <em>finally <em>over!" Uri stretched her arms and yawned loudly.

"You know what that means, right?" Mukurou stroked his beloved trident lovingly.

"We get to murder―ahem, I mean half-murder the history teacher, right?" Uri opened the packet that Mukurou gave them earlier, the pages packed with the history teacher's many weaknesses. "Calculus, Pickles, Vampires, wow…this guy's a total loser. What is he, like 50 right now? And Mafia too, right? And he's afraid of fucking Vampires_._ Pathetic."

"We do get to go get some corndogs or something afterwards, right?" Jiro bounced on his heels eagerly.

"Jiro, just don't talk." Uri said rudely, making Jiro pout childishly.

"C'mon, it's not that bad. He just digests food abnormally fast." Kojiro gave a bar of chocolate to Jiro to cheer him up.

"Kufufu. We should leave school grounds soon before the teachers find out were skipping club activities and start looking for us." Mukurou started to walk towards the main gates.

"Doesn't our History Teacher have a club that he needs to attend to, as a teacher representative? For like, Mist Attribute Club or Table Tennis Club or something?" Gyuudon scratched his head, confused.

"Not this week, according to Mukurou, Snow and some of the members of the Table Tennis Club, anyways. Also from what I researched, je doesn't have any extra work to finish up today either, so he should be heading home in a couple of minutes. So instead of leaving, we should be hiding so we can stalk him. That's your hint to make us invisible, Mukurou. I know you can hear me over there." Roll called out to Mukurou who was already out of the Main Gate.

"Fine…There. We're all invisible. Congratulations." Mukurou grubled after he tapped his trident on the ground.

~5 Minutes Later~

"There he is!" Gyuudon whisper-shouted as he pointed at the teacher seventy yards away to his friends.

"Shut up, you stupid cow! The teacher's looking around now, he's not a Mafioso for nothing, you know! Even if he failed miserably at it!" Uri hissed. Everyone held their breath as the Teacher passed, and didn't release it until the Teacher was a good hundred yards away.

"Let's Go!" Nuts and his Guardians all silently stalked their much hated teacher like a Ninja.

"Don't forget to hide your presence and don't make footprints!" Nuts warned his teammates.

Garyuu opened his mouth to speak, but Uri shot him a glare that clearly said _Utter one word while we're on this mission and I will break your hands so you can never play Boxing ever again,_ so he closed his mouth and decided wisely that he shouldn't make a single noise.

Finally, the History Teacher turned to an alley, where it was slightly dark because of the tall, long-branched trees that were planted along the alleyway.

_Perfect. _Was the one word that popped up in the VBWT's minds. One by one, they slowly started releasing murderous aura. The History Teacher turned back, him and his ax's shadow making looking like an ax murderer. His eyes were darting all over the place, searching for the threat that was supposed to be near him.

Then he heard it. Out of thin air.

"Kufufufufu…" _Mukurou…shit._

"Herbivore." _Roll too, damn it._

"EXTREME!" _Definitely Garyuu._

"Fucking bastard." _Uhm…Uri?_

"The games will start…" _Who? But that voice…Jiro?_

"You need to be punished…" _For what? Kojiro, I know it's you!_

"You're so stupid." _You're the dumb one, Gyuudon. You got a 48 on the last test._

"All your fault. *sigh*" _What's with the sigh? What did I do? Huh? Tell me, Nuts._

"VBWT…why are you here? Don't you have Club Activities?"

"…."

"I know it's you, Nuts, Uri, Jiro, Kojiro, Garyuu, Gyuudon, Mukurou, and Roll."

"Have you ever felt fear so strong that you wish you were dead?" _Did you just ignore me, Mukurou?_

The VBWT's bodies that were invisible before turned to their flame attribute colors, so that for an example, where Uri was, there was a red silhouette, and a yellow one for Garyuu.

The silhouettes raised their weapons.

The History Teacher gulped.

It was all too fast. First, the fastest one of the VBWT, Uri, charged and slammed the teacher to an old tree, knocking the breath out of him, then shot multiple arrows at his legs, which he barely dodged, so was now bleeding strongly. Then, Roll got out her handcuffs, then effectively used it to handcuff the teacher to the tree so he couldn't give any resistance, then got out her Jitte and struck it across the teacher's face, just not enough to knock him unconscious. The History Teacher spat out blood, and currently has cuts, burns, bruises, some lost teeth, and possibly a cracked skull.

Now it was the guys' turn to 'have fun'.

Gyuudon set his horns, and as soon as it was charged with the amount of Lightning Flames he wanted, je rammed his horns to the teacher's side, which now, thanks to Gyuudon's attack, is bleeding heavily. Kojiro and Jiro did a combination move, the two blue silhouettes moving as one…resulting to A LOT of cuts on the teacher's arms and legs, adding more blood to the pool that was starting to be made at the teacher's feet. Garyuu gave an uppercut to the History Teacher, making a not-so-small indent on the History teacher's chin. Unfortunately for the History Teacher, he was still conscious, and feeling the pain. Mukurou played some gruesome, bloody, disturbing images through the Teacher's mind, taking away the little sanity he had at this point and scarring him for life. He did this for about fifteen minutes, and then finally stopped the horrifying images. The teacher was STILL conscious.

"Teacher, do you know why you are being punished?" Nuts started. "You have insulted the Vongola. But if it was just that, we wouldn't have been so cruel. However, after some further research, we found out the you have, five years ago, kidnapped one of your students, raped her, abused her both physically and mentally, fed her only some insects, then you lit her on fire. She was only twelve when she got kidnapped, and got killed when she was only thirteen. Because. Of. **YOU. **You were never found out, and so you kept on being a teacher. I'm sure that the images that played in your mind are just some of the things that you did to ruin that poor girl's life. I will now hit you with this Gauntlet, and you will barely, just barely, survive. We will take you to Vendicare BW with the evidence of the crime that you committed. I will never forgive bastards like you." Nuts practically spat out that last part, and as the Primo's Gauntlet connected with the Teacher, everyone could definitely hear some cracking and breaking of bones.

"…Actually, I don't even want to be near him anymore. Let's just call Vendicare BW and leave it to them. We'll send them the evidence later." Nuts dialed Vendicare BW, the Mukurou finally took of the flame attribute coloring.

"Can I PLEASE kill him? He doesn't deserve to live." Uri snarled, her arrows pointing at the unconscious man's heart.

"No, Uri. I know you want to take revenge for our friend, but he needs to feel the pain that out friend felt while being kidnapped by him, and if he dies, he'll be relieved from the pain that we gave him, and you know it. That goes for all of you. He is to remain alive."

A complete silence passed, the VBWT all remembering with aching hearts of their friend who got killed and abused so mercilessly by this…piece of rotten filth.

Jiro was the one who broke the silence. Or to better say it, his stomach.

"JIRO"S STOMACH EXTREMELY RUMBLED!" Garyuu yelled, and Nuts smiled softly.

"I guess we're going to go get some food."

The VBWT, still very sad, but a little relieved that they were able to give some kind of revenge for their friend, walked away together to the direction of a Fast Food Restaurant with different thoughts.

Nuts: _I hope this never, ever happens again._

Uri: _I want to kill that bastard so bad!_

Jiro: _Stupid stomach, that was really embarrassing._

Kojiro: _Rest in Peace…_

Garyuu: _I extremely only have five minutes until my Boxing Game starts…_

Gyuudon: _I hope the new teacher's a good one…_

Roll: _I wonder how the school will react to this…?_

Mukurou: _Why do I feel like I should protect Roll? She doesn't need it…but damn, I really wanted to kill that teacher!_

They were all too swallowed in their thoughts, that they didn't notice the guy in the shadows that has been watching them…a shadow that looks so similar to Nuts.

_I guess Nuts is doing fine as a boss…I'm relieved._ The guy thought, then disappeared from the scene…

* * *

><p>Sorry I didn't have any OCs mentioned in this chapter...<p>

The next chapter will be the KARAOKE CHAPTER!  
>Review what song(s) you want the charecter(s) to sing by reviewing! THANK YOU!<p>

QUICK! CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON TO STOP THE BOMB FROM EXPLODING THE EARTH!


End file.
